


"Pirates of the Baltic" fanart

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Summary:When nobleman Will Graham is captured by the Baltic Pirate Captain Lecter, he could never have guessed that the man would change his life, would help him become one of the most revered Pirate Captains in all the seas, right alongside Lecter himself. He couldn't have guessed that they would fall in love as fiercely as they did. So when they are forcefully separated one night by the Royal Navy, who find Will and take him back to his former life, it's no wonder that Captain Lecter promises death to whoever was responsible for revealing who Will was to the Navy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phenobarbital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenobarbital/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pirates of the Baltic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230367) by [Phenobarbital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenobarbital/pseuds/Phenobarbital). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
